


Warning

by Slaskia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaos, Gen, Magic, Not Canon Compliant, Phaseshot gets his aft handed to him, Prophecy, Shapeshifting, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Phaseshot is tasked with investigating a massive paranormal event.He will wish he hadn't....
Kudos: 2





	Warning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for...two years?...gods has it really been that long? *embarrassed* Anyway...this was originally going to be a part of the 'Astral Aligned' continuity, set shortly after the Unicron event (that I am very much stuck on....). However, since I've been attempting to get back into this...things have changed thus this one-shot no longer fits, but I didn't want to just delete it, so here it is.   
> That said...some things revealed still do 'apply' to 'Astral Aligned' but others don't, so best enjoy it for what it is....

He was told this was often referred to as the ‘happiest place on earth’.

Or was that the other place on the other side of the continent that was owned by the same group? Humans can be so confusing….

Phaseshot carefully walked down what was referred to as ‘Main Street’, noting with satisfaction the lack of humans here. There were many signs humans had populated this place not so long ago. Various pieces of trash. The occasional bag of abandoned tacky and overpriced souvenirs. He even saw a tipped over baby stroller. Thankfully, the human took the infant with them.

Was that gum he just stepped on? Seriously? Humans are such filthy and inconsiderate creatures.

Fowler looked like he was going to have a heart attack when he told him he needed to get all the humans out of the park. Along with a decent radius outside of the park. A fifteen-mile radius he had wanted evacuated. A distance that was probably too short, considering what he was going to be facing.

Which he could see from the entrance of the park. A black shifting mass that had enveloped what was dubbed ‘Sleeping Beauty’s Castle’. Fowler had remarked that many of the park visitors initially thought it was the park owners doing an elaborate scheme. Making it appear as if the fairy tale character Maleficent herself had become ‘real’ and cloaked the castle in darkness.

That was, until that ‘darkness’ started causing random effects on those that approached.

Tame effects at first. Clothing changing colors. Objects in their possession disappearing and reappearing elsewhere. Food items changing. Voice pitches being altered.

Basically, harmless cantrip level magic.

That had quickly started to change, however. People started getting poked and groped. Lifted and even shoved around. The castle area was quickly made off-limits at that point and authorities brought in to investigate. After one officer was thrown into the river all the way in Adventureland, that’s when they closed the park completely.

Some so called ‘paranormal experts’ were brought in then but were quickly ‘outmatched’ by the entity. One of them was turned into an infant, he heard. That was when Fowler apparently got word and gave Team Prime a call, figuring he could figure this out. Phaseshot only had to take a look at some recorded footage to have a very good idea of what was going on. 

He almost refused to even go near it. What he suspected, was far beyond even him…and worse? Unpredictable. However, he was the only one on this world that was even remotely _close_ to being qualified for this. So he continued his approach. The closer he came, the more certain he was. And the greater that sense of dread became.

The castle was in full view now, the black mass encompassing it shifting and moving like thick wispy smoke. Phaseshot could _feel_ the power from it with his very _essence_. A mix of awe and fear threatened to overwhelm him, for it was not often a young spirit such as he was graced by an Ascended’s presence.

But of all the Ascended…why did it have to be this one?

He hoped he was in a _good_ mood, not that it mattered much when it came down to it.

~{& **Ah** hh…y **o** u came, you **n** g one.&}~

Phaseshot shuddered at the voice that penetrated his very _being_. That he was expecting him, however….

“Y-you caused all this commotion just to draw me out? For what purpose?” he half-asked, half-demanded.

~{& **T** sk **ts** k….&}~ The dark cloud drifted upward, condensing into a defined shape. A draconic shape that was jet black with silver horns and claws, eyes a blood red. The left side was built like a traditional western dragon, the right a wyvern. His chosen form easily covered the expanse of the castle’s roof, weight precariously balanced upon the pointed spires.

“Is that anyway to speak to your elder?” he taunted as he looked down upon him.

“I have a right to speak out when one of our own breaks our rules…,” Phaseshot countered. “Rules that are even stricter for Ascended such as you!”

A scoff.

“I have heard of your reputation…your habit of going against the All’s-“

“Do _not_ speak of me of _rules_ ,” the Ascended suddenly boomed, the very ground shaking with the force, causing Phaseshot to cower. “I am bound by them just as much as you are, despite how much I _loath_ it!” He slowly started to climb down the castle, somehow not damaging it as he went. Phaseshot noted he was becoming smaller, the closer to the ground he got. “You know my reputation; thus you know it is best not to try me!”

He was on the ground, now roughly a forth of his previous size, but still towered over him. Those red eyes bore into him and he knew with but a thought he could rip him apart. Strip him of his current form and send him back to the astral.

“Forgive me,” Phaseshot stated, lowering his head. “I am merely confused. If you wished so much to speak to me, why not use less…revealing methods?”

There was a deep chuckle of amusement. “Other methods are not nearly as _fun_!” the being replied, almost sweetly.

Rather typical of this one, but Phaseshot dare not voice such thoughts. “Then, if I may ask, what is it you wish from me?”

“Ah, that is a much better attitude,” the Ascended cooed. He shed his draconic form, reforming into a Cybertronian shape. Like with his previous form, he was not symmetrical: one leg was digitigrade, the other was plantigrade. The left arm was slender and bore sharp claws, while the other was bulky with thick, blunt finger tips. One thin wing was high, while a thicker wing hung low. The color scheme was the same: jet black, white accents and red eyes. “I merely wish to see how you are fairing.”

“Forgive me…,” Phaseshot commented carefully. “But I find myself doubting this is a simple ‘wellness check’.”

The Ascended chuckled once more, a broad grin creasing his face, resulting in a sharp fang being exposed. “Oh how I much enjoy watching the young ones stumble on their journey…especially once such as you,” he purred.

Phaseshot clenched his fists and gritted his teeth but said nothing.

“Granted such a unique gift…but could not use it to save those around you.” There was haunting tone to his voice as he circled him. “Could only watch helplessly as the species of both your previous forms perished.”

“I was not meant to prevent it,” Phaseshot countered bitterly. “You already know this.”

“And yet despite this gift, you still keep making one mistake that causes you needless suffering. One many young ones make over and over again until they get it…but you…have no excuse.” He leaned in close, his voice purring into his ear. “You keep getting attached….”

Phaseshot’s eyes widened, getting the implication of his words. “Who?” he demanded.

“I know not!” the Ascended laughed, dancing away. “I just know much strife is to come to the happy little family you have joined!”

“And how do I know you speak the truth!?” Phaseshot snapped. “I know you do not have my gift!”

“Oh!” He was wagging his finger. “But as a being of my status…I am closer to the All, thus have more knowledge of it’s ultimate design! A rejoining. A dividing. Two shall join. Two shall part…and third’s fate is yet uncertain! That is what I see, young one!” He was laughing.

“Why are you telling me this?” He doubted he was out of simple courtesy!

“To give you a chance to distance yourself before it is too late,” the Ascended stated flatly, a faint sneer on his face. “You know as well as I, that our kind was never meant to live ‘normal’ lives. Never meant to live as if we are _equal_ to the lesser races.”

“But if we don’t, we lose our sense of empathy and compassion, forget what it is like to be in their footsteps. As you clearly have,” Phaseshot countered. “Perhaps that is why you are currently stagnant in your own growth….”

A powerful force suddenly struck him, sending him flying. He bounced, then skidded along the ground, sparks shooting up as he went. Finally, he stopped just before a large statue that rested in a central ‘branch off’ area of the park.

Phaseshot gasped and trembled with pain, both from the impact and the scrapes and dents now on his back. The sound of heavy footfalls reached his ears and he struggled to right himself. Not that getting on his feet would do any good….

“Perhaps I do not _wish_ to continue to grow,” came a snarl.

The Ascended had taken a new form. This time it had the rough appearance of Unicorn, but misshapen, like it was constantly shifting between the different interpretations of the Chaos Bringer across the multiverse. The one constant were the eyes, which glowed a blazing red.

“I knew you of all Ascended would _idolize_ that aspect of the All!” Phaseshot snarled.

“Perhaps I should embody it,” the Ascended growled, as he reached him. “Take its place…since you and your friends have already banished him from this universe.” With one large hand, he grabbed him. Phaseshot tried to phase out of his grip but found he could not. “After all, chaos…must exist to oppose order.”

The Aspect tilted his head, a look of consideration on his face. “I could free you from this form…spare you the pain of what is coming,” he stated. “After all…you are not really _needed_ for the events to come.” A maniac grin spread across his face. “Yes…I think I will….”

_No…._

He was dropped and dark tendrils rose from the ground, each wrapping around one of his limbs, suspending him in mid-air.

“Consider this an act of mercy….” The Aspect purred as they started to pull.

Phaseshot screamed as he felt the metal of his frame start to creak and tear, wires stretch and snap.

~{# **Cease!** #}~ a new voice commanded like a shockwave.

Phaseshot saw the Aspect’s eyes go wide in shock as he was dropped, the tendrils disappearing. He landed flat on his face, uncertain of the sound that came next was from the Aspect crying out in alarm, or him whining in pain. There was rumbling, a rush of heat. He wasn’t certain, but in his pain swamped mind he thought he sensed another Ascended.

Then both were gone.

~{0 _He is wrong._ 0}~ a soft, silken voice echoed in his mind soothingly as he blacked out….

\--

A soft beeping sound greeted him as consciousness returned to him. When he opened his eyes, he saw mostly darkness. The soft glow of a few monitors countered it, providing enough light for him to confirm he was back in the base.

He shifted, testing his limbs. They still ached, causing him to grunt in discomfort. He jumped when a familiar red and blue bot appeared next to him.

“Optimus…,” he breathed once his spark was back down in its chamber.

“It is good to see you are awake, my friend,” the Prime stated warmly.

“How long was I out?”

“Several earth breems. Ratchet spent much of the day repairing you.”

Well, that was to be expected after nearly being drawn and quartered….

“I am assuming Fowler came to check on me after a time…,” Phaseshot muttered.

“He said he received a message that you needed aid,” Optimus remarked. “Though he could not confirm where the message came from.”

He had a good guess on that source. It would be like her, considering her nature.

“What happened there, my friend? The entity must have been a powerful one indeed to inflict such injuries….”

Phaseshot took in a deep breath as he thought of best on how to explain it.

“It was as I feared…,” he started softly. “An Ascended member of my kind…but one that likes to…toe the line, so to speak.”

“Ascended?” the Prime echoed.

“Very powerful astral spirits,” Phaseshot explained. “Capable of crossing dimensional bounties on a whim…and can assume any form they wish. The most powerful is rivaled only by the All itself.”

“But yet you succeeded in driving this one away?”

Phaseshot managed a weak laugh. “Nay...to him I am but a mote of dust. Powerless. His actions toward me drew the ire of one more powerful than him.”

The Prime’s expression turned grim. “Was it his desire to destroy you?”

“Initially? I do not believe so…but decided to attempt it to ‘spare’ me future pain. Optimus….” With a bit of effort, he sat up. “He claimed there will be strife in our future. He said ‘A rejoining. A dividing. Two shall part…and third’s fate is yet uncertain.’ However, I do not know how truthful he was being...and I do not trust his motives. This one is arrogant and always views lower beings as just playthings in his twisted chaotic games. Lesser spirits like myself are not excluded….”

Optimus was frowning, his brows furrowed with concern. “You have not received any visions to confirm this?”

Phaseshot shook his head. “Only time will tell if I will or not,” he sighed. “Though I did get a message from another saying he was wrong. However, she could be referring to just a part of his claims.”

For all he knew, she could have been referring to something else entirely….

“Then let us keep this between us, my friend,” Optimus stated. “Until we know for certain. For now, rest, you have had a trying day.”

Phaseshot nodded and lay back down, watching the Prime head for his own quarters. Rest did not come easily to him though.

_Even if I did get a vision confirming it…I know I likely would not be allowed to try to prevent it._

Thus was his curse. His trial. One he kept failing.

The Lord of Chaos was correct about one thing.

He kept getting attached to those that were doomed to die….

**Author's Note:**

> Who are the Ascended that showed up? First, they are all very old OCs of mine that occasionally like to insert themselves into my works (and what they are in their own verse fits in nicely with the 'lore' of the continuity this was originally part of). Demonakos...the constantly shifting asshole in this fic...has several fics with him in it: there's not many IPs I've written about he _hasn't_ put himself into. I think only TMNT (though to be fair...he didn't exist yet then when I RPed/wrote TMNT) and Aliens he hasn't shown up in (though he 'did' take up a rather xenomorph-like design for awhile then....).  
> The other two, are Ramekozu (the one that stopped Demonakos) and Azuwezia (silken voice). Order/Justice and Wisdom, respectively. The last time those two showed up in a proper fic was my first forays in Halo fanfiction ('The Warrior's Agenda').


End file.
